


REWIRED

by The_Poet (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Badass Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Dominant Eren Yeager, Eren Is a Little Shit, Forced to kill, Government Experimentation, M/M, Memory Loss, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Submissive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-13 13:46:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11186376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/The_Poet
Summary: The year is 2100, the population has grown exponentially to 11.21 billion people.Your memories are fading away, your skin is crawling and your voice is wavering.Suddenly you can’t remember who you are or where you came from, the only thing you know is that you’re here, you’re new, the air seems pure but you feel like shit. Your head feels as if it’s been pounded against a rock for an hour and your skin is searing hot - too hot for you to touch.You can hear the voices now, they whisper things to you, telling you what to do, where to go, who to kill. You listen without any hesitation, happily throwing away your past in order to fulfill the duties you have been given. You are a monster, you are a weapon, they control you now.Don’t fight it. You will lose.





	1. BLOCK OUT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short introduction chapter.  
> I really want to develop this story, so the whole gist of it won't be explained right away and will be revealed through reading the fic. I have never written any sort of apocalyptic story but have always wanted to, I hate the overused zombie idea and wanted to create my own idea. So here it is!  
> The stats on the 11.21billion are accurate as well, you think it's crowded now gosh...wait and see.

Definition of _Block Out_ :

  * (01) to hide or cover something so that it cannot be seen, felt, or heard
  * (02) to force oneself not to think about (something)
  * (03) to ignore (something)



 

**  Day One: May 3rd 2100 **

The taste of blood was fresh, it was coppery and warm. _“Whose blood was it? My own?”_ He asked himself, reaching up to feel around his face. He was met with the shock of pain, letting out a ragged groan of pain as his fingertips brushed against his bruised and broken lip, quickly pulling them away before he could do any more damage.

“Where am I?” He asked aloud, his voice echoing against the walls around him. So he was in a room huh? It was cold, the floor was concrete, no windows or lights to offer any sight to him...no light except for the small red blinking light up in the corner of the room. A camera.

“Hey, why the hell am I here? What happened?” He hissed bitterly, moving quickly to stand but was only met with more _pain,_ this time in his right leg. He let out a cry before he sat back down, reaching forward to grab for his calf. More warm blood, a deep cut that went to the bone. He couldn’t see it but he could feel it, he quickly tugged his greedy fingers away before he could do any more damage.

 --

It had been an hour now, of course he was only estimating. He would always turn and ask questions to the red blinking light, sometimes they were pretty mundane - typical of someone who was confused and afraid, other times they were demanding and sharp, deadly. At that point he was starting to lean more towards being firm and aggressive than nice, there was no room for being nice anymore, not when he wasn’t getting answers.

The definition of Insanity is to do the same thing over and over again and expect different results each time, he was smart enough to know this so the red light question asking stopped. Instead he started asking himself questions, like what he remembered, where he was before, who he was with….the only problem was that he couldn’t remember any of it, not even his own name or why he had a cut leg and busted lip. With how shitty his body felt he was sure there was more to his injuries, the lack of light stopped him from properly investigating at that point.

 --

Eventually he stopped trying to count hours, he slept on the cold floor. Asked questions to the light again (more to hear his own voice than anything) and tried to remember why he was there. Not even flashes of memory came back, nothing was there.

The lights came on, they hummed against his ear drums and stung his eyes. He let out a groan and covered his face with his hands, flinching as he heard the sound of a heavy metallic door opening just beside him. The voices he heard were muffled, he turned to see two people dressed from head to toe in hazmat suits, they held guns at their sides as well as two pairs of cuffs - one for hands, the other for feet,

“What the fuck…” He muttered, eyes wide as the two walked over, cuffing him quickly. Their hands shook as they work, were they afraid? Why were they afraid? He had no time to ask those questions, not when he was being forced to stand and his leg screamed in agony.

“Woah woah woah, do you guys actually think I can walk like this? Hey!” He tried to get them to stop pushing him forward, his walking was more of a stumble, almost fall over, be caught by the two and repeat the process. The corridors they walked through were all concrete and stone, it was so cold. He had only been dressed in a light t-shirt and tattered pants, as well as no shoes to protect his feet. Wherever they were, it was underground, and he was either dangerous, or _in_ danger, neither of those options impressed him in the slightest.

Eventually the two stopped, tugging him to a stop as well outside of a door. One flashed his keycard over the scanner, the door opened as soon as it registered whoever this was. They shoved him through into the room, in the middle of the room was a table and two chairs - one with a loop of some sort, likely for the cuffs that had been put on his wrists. Again there was no time to examine and think, instead he was seated and locked into the loop as he expected, the two stood back and pulled back their suits to reveal a small blonde male and taller ravenette female. Both had looks on their faces that he could only describe as agony, what the hell was going on?

“We’re sorry about the theatrics, they don’t like us-”

“Armin, stop he doesn’t care or remember us.” The ravenette spoke lowly, the blonde swallowed and nodded firmly.

“What do you mean? Yeah I can’t remember I just...I don’t know why the hell I’m here, why I can’t remember anything, can’t you tell me? You two seem to know who I am maybe you can remind me!” He tried, tugging on the loop desperately, they both shared a look with each other before looking back at him.

“Erwin will be in to see you, we found him, we hope he’s as good as they say he is, Eren.” The ravenette spoke again before tugging the blonde away with her out of the room. Eren. Was that his name? Who was Erwin? His mind was turning over itself trying to figure everything out, for awhile he spent his time just staring at the grain of the table in disbelief and shock as he tried to figure out the situation, he was only cut off as the door opened and a tall blonde walked through, papers in hand as he walked over and sat them down in front of him.

“My name is Erwin Smith, I’m here to help you. You won’t remember anything from before, but your friends came to me as soon as you were drugged, you might have a fighting chance, Eren.” As he spoke, he sat out multiple documents for him to see - they were all information on _Eren,_ images, health information as well as general information. Family and any past or present relationships. This guys life was set out on paper right in front of him, and if _he_ was really Eren, this was scary.

“If...if this is me...what happened to me? Why am I beaten and cuffed? Why are those people out there in suits? Why can’t I remember anything?” Questions, so many questions that needed to be answered about this vital information he had lost. Right now he was practically a blank slate, he could be anyone, why should he believe that _he_ was Eren?

“You’re here to get answers to those questions, but it will take time, right now you’re dangerous believe it or not. We don’t have the time to explain it now but in the coming days you will learn more. I swear Eren, you will remember, you will get your life back. Don’t let them control you, don’t listen to them.”


	2. Announcement

This announcement will be seen on all current multi-chapter fics that I am currently writing!

 

I have just entered the Ereri Big Bang 2017 as a writer for the first time, I have seven months to write 25k words and will not likely be updating any other fics during this time. I appreciate your patience with me and hope to continue this fic soon!

Be sure to join EBB if you're interested at ereribigbang.tumblr.com 


End file.
